1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer comprising a stabilizer bar interposed between left-and-right wheels and a vehicle body and a cylinder for varying function of the stabilizer bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 06-3707 discloses a stabilizer which comprises a left cylinder and a right cylinder. The left cylinder is disposed between the left end of the stabilizer bar and a left wheel. The right cylinder is disposed between the right end of the stabilizer bar and a right wheel. Each of the left and right cylinders extends vertically. In this stabilizer, each of the left and right cylinders is divided into an upper room and a lower room by a piston. The upper room of the left cylinder and the upper room of the right cylinder are communicated with each other through an upper communication passage, while the lower room of the left cylinder and the lower room of the right cylinder are communicated with each other through a lower communication passage. Hereinafter, such a connection between the left and right cylinders via the communication passages is referred to as a parallel connection.
In the stabilizer, when one of the left wheel and the right wheel moves upward and the other of them moves downward, the piston of the cylinder provided to the one wheel moves upward so that hydraulic oil flows from the upper room of the cylinder provided to the one wheel into the upper room of the cylinder provided to the other wheel. At the same time, the piston of the cylinder provided to the other wheel moves downward so that the hydraulic oil flows from the lower room of the cylinder provided to the other wheel into the lower room of the cylinder provided to the one wheel. Thus, torsional force is hard to be transmitted to the stabilizer bar to weaken/diminish stabilizing function of the stabilizer bar (the stabilizer's function for generating reaction force).